my life
by babaxxxx
Summary: haah" Helaan nafasku yang kedelapan puluh kali ini terasa lebih panjang dari yang ketujuh puluh sembilan helaan nafasku sebelumny


haah"

Helaan nafasku yang kedelapan puluh kali ini terasa lebih panjang dari yang ketujuh puluh sembilan helaan nafasku sebelumny

Sampai sampai pak mamat, sopirku melirikku dengan mata belony yang sedikit sipit itu dari kaca spion mobil audi yang dikendarainy.

"kenapa non? Hela nafas terus dari tadi?"

Tanya pak mamat dengan suara cemprengny,

"gak papa pak, emang hela nafas itu salah satu dari hobi saya sekarang pak"

Jawabku malas

"oooo enggak lagi yah non, hobinya itu nakutin non farah temen non yang takut hewan itu yh?"

"enggak lagi pak, udah kapok saya, farahny nangis kemaren, saya takutin pakai ayam, haha"

Jawabku sambil tertawa karena mengingat kejadian kemarin. Oh iya kita belum sempat kenalan, (salahin authornya tuh bikin cerita abal abal), namaku Lolita Rama Adiko, Adiko?? Yah aku anak kedua dari mama dan papaku, ibu hani dan bapak anto, keluarga bangsawan palembang zaman now. Kenapa zaman now? Karena seluruh tradisi di keluarga ini di upgrade menjadi yang lebih modern, seperti perjodohan yang ku alami, aku yang baru memasuki umur 13 tahun harus rela di jodohin dengan seorang Alfad Mahendra Abraham, temanku dari SD sampai SMP kelas 2 ini, jadi karena keluarga bsngsawan Adiko ini telah di upgrade menjadi yang lebih modren bukan berarti perjodohan itu dihilangkan malah menjadi lebih ditekankan, anak yang berumur 12/13 harus tinggal berdua bersama pasangan perjodohanny. Mereka tidak boleh bertemu kedua orang tua masing masing, kecuali ada hal penting dan mendesak sampai umur mereka 17 tahun, karena di umur itulah mereka di nikahkan. Tetapi mereka boleh bertemu dengan kakak atau adik mereka yang pastinya terkena atau akan terkena perjodohan ini juga. Huuuuuhhhh.

"non, udah sampai, mari turun"

Kata pak mamat sambil turun dari mobil.

Rumah ini adalah rumahku dengan alfad sekarang. Terlihat mobil alfad telah terpakir di halaman rumah di sebelah mobil papa dan mama.

"assalamualaikum" ucapku ketika ku masuki rumah,

"waalaikumsalam" balas mereka serempak

"nah karena lita udah nyampe jadi langsung aja yah, lita sama alfad akan tinggal disini bertujuh bersama pak mamat supir lita, bik inem art dari rumah mama yang dipindahin kesini, mang arip supir alfad, pak harno satpam, adek alfad dan kalian berdua, kalian gak boleh main kerumah kami parang orang tua sampai umur kalian 17 tahun, dan itu berarti 4 tahun dari sekarang, tetapi kalian boleh bertemu dengan saudara sepupu kalian, segala uang saku, belanja bulanan, sekolah, les, dll, akan kami transfer ke rekening kalian, kalian gak usah mikirin tentang gaji seluruh pembantu disini itu tetap akan jadi urusan kami, tetapi untuk masalah belanja bulanan, itu kami tugaskan pada kalian, jadi jangan suruh bik inem, dan selebihnya terserah kalian"

"dan untuk lita urus alfad kaya mama urus kamu sama papa kamu ya, dan urus liza kaya mama urus dina waktu itu ya"

(dina adek sepupu aku, yang waktu itu dititip di mama, dan dari situ aku juga bisa ngrurus bayi yang baru lahir ataupun yang udah besar kaya liza ini, hebatkan aku)

Setelah berceramah sekitar setengah jam papa dan mama ku pulang tanpa memeluk atau menangis di hadapanku (emang kenapa? Yh kan kita bakal berpisah 4 tahun loh, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, ya sudahlah biarkan )

"nah untuk alfad jaga lita sama liza baik baik yh" kata papa heri, papany alfad lalu memberikan liza yang tertidur kepadaku, dan melenggang pergi. Tinggallah kami bertiga di ruang tengah ini,

"mau kemana kamu?" tanyaku pada alfad yang berjalan menaiki tangga

"kamar, ngantuk"

"eh ikut, alfad tunggu aku gak tau kamarku dimana" ya aku harus ikutlah selain gak tau kamarku dimana aku ini penakut, ditinggal SENDIRIAN dibawah, mana berani aku:v

"ya udah ayo, cepet lita, kunci pintunya"

"iya iya" kataku, dan tak sampai satu menit aku telah berdiri dibelakang alfad yang menatap ku kesal.

"eh al, kamarnya dikunci semua cuma satu yang gak dikunci, gimana nih?" tanyaku panik kepada alfad

"yah kan emang kita tidur sekamar, terserah kamu mau terima apa enggak, yang jelas aku ngantuk dan gak akan tidur di sofa ataupun lantai, aku mau tidur di kasur, dan aku gak nerima ocehan kamu yang lebay kaya di wattpad, yang tau bahwa harus tidur di 1 kamar, udah tidur tidur aja kali, capekkan gendong liza terus," katany yang sangat panjang, mau tak mau aku harus rela tidur 1 kamar sama alfad, lagi pula dia benar aku capek gendong liza terus

Terlihat diruangan yang bernuansa serba putih itu sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar bayi

Tanpa pikir panjang lita pun langsung membaringkan liza di dalam baby boxny, memutar lagu klasik dengan volume yang pas, dan mematikan lampu menyisakan lampu tidur yang indah.

"loh alfad ganti baju dulu kali, baru tidur"

"gak ah, sumpah aku ngantuk banget, mana besok sekolah lagi, udah tidur aja sih, ribet banget" katanya sambil membelakangi aku menghadap kaca, dari pantulan kaca itu aku bisa tahu kalau mukany memang nunjukin kalau dia itu capek dan ngantuk.

"ya sdh, selamat malam"

"hm" balasny singkat

(Ih ni cowok kok cuek amat sih balesny, tadi aja cerewetny minta ampun, lah sekarang, udahlah lita biarin, ngapain juga kamu peduli dia aja gak peduli sama kamu) batin lita bersorak. Tak lama kemudian setelah mencuci muka, tangan, kaki, dan mensikat gigi, litapun ikut berbaring disebelah pembatas dan menghadap ke dinding dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

05.00 am

*Nit... Nit... Nit... * suara alarm itu pun terasa sangat sangat kencang di telinga lita, walau hanya suara yang tidak seberapa besarnypun lita tetap akan terbangun, karena lita tidak termasuk kedalam tidur kebo seperti alfad. Lihat saja bentukny sekarang terlentang dengan bantal guling yang jatuh kebawah lantai, selimut yang hanya menutupi sebelah kaki, dan iler yang membasahi bantal dan seprei membentuk pulau kalimantan, lita yakin alfad selalu bermimpi yang tidak tidak sampai sampai tidur nyenyak seperti itu, kalau terjadi gampa bumi ataupun gunung meletus dan tsunami lita lebih memilih menyelamatkan liza dan meninggalkan alfad kalau alfad tertidur seperti ini.

"al bangun, udah jam 5, masih mau sekolah nih" kata lita sambil mencoba untuk membangunkan alfad

"bentar pa, alfad capek, alfad tidur 15 menit lagi deh" racau alfad tak jelas

"pa?? Ehh ini aku lita kali, sembarangan, ayo subuh dulu,"

*enak aja dia manggil aku pa, emang mukaku kayak bapak bapak apa, kumis aja aku gak punya, muka mirip kendall jenner gini, dikira bapak bapak aduh* batin lita curhat.

Tapi walaupun gini gini alfad ini sholeh banget, gak pernah ninggalin sholat 5 waktu, terkadang dia juga sholat tahajud jikalau dia sedang bergadang nonton bola, dia ini memang bukan tahfiz qur'an tetapi dia ini masterny adzan, suarany merdu banget sumpah. Terbukti ketika lita bilang subuh dia langsung duduk walaupun matanya masih merem, kemudian dia kekamar mandi lalu berganti baju koko.

"lita, ayo subuh, belum subuh kan? Imamman aja, aku tunggu di ruang sholat ya"

Katany ketika dia melihat aku sedang bermain bersama liza, karena ternyata liza sudah bangun.

"ya udah ayo, aku juga udah ambil wudhu, emang sengaja tadi sebelum bangunin kamu, ambil air wudhu dulu," kataku sambil mengikutiny naik kelantai tiga, yang kami yakini disana ruang sholatny.

Setelah melaksanakan sholat subuh lita langsung menyuruh alfad untuk bersiap siap mandi, menyusun buku dan berseragam sekolah. Selagi alfad bersiap siap litapun memandikan liza di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar liza dan memakaikanny baju dan setelah itu dia menaruh liza di dalam baby boxny dengan beberapa mainan.

Setelah itu lita dengan bergegas bersiap siap untuk berangkat sekolah juga, tetapi sepertinya si alfad ini emang hewan, selain kebo, dia ini juga siput, lama banget mandiny, kala sama lita yang udah mandi di kamar mandi liza, pakai baju seragam, nyiapin seragamny alfad, nyusun bukuny sama alfad, dan sudah siap untuk turun kebawah bersama liza.

"al, lama banget sih, jangan tidur lagi, 10 menit lagi jam 6 loh, cepet aku sama liza ke bawah duluan ya" teriak lita dari luar

"iya, tungguin tapi, berangkat bareng aja, minta mang arip panasin mobil aku"

Balas teriak alfad dari dalam kamar mandi.

"bi inem, ini lizany udah lita mandiin, bibi belum masak sarapan kan, gak usah masak bik, lita bikin roti bakar aja, bibi tolong bilangin sama mang arip tolong panasin mobilny alfad, lita berangkat bareng sama alfad" suruhku halus pada bi inem.

Setelah sarapanku dan alfad jadi aku langsung duduk di meja dan memakan sarapanku, memang sederhana sih hanya roti gandum bakar, telur orak arik, 1 slice keju, dan segelas susu, setidakny itu cukup mengganjal perut kami berdua sampai jam istirahat. Memangsih sekolah kami masuk jam setengah 8, tetapi seluruh murid diwajibkan telah sampai di sekolah pukul setengah 7 ataupun jam 7, tetapi berhubung rumah kami ada di daerah pusri, dan sekolah kami di bukit kecil, kemungkinan menghabiskan waktu 30 menit diperjalananpun terjadi. Dan ini sudah hampir jam setengah 7, dan alfad belum turun juga. Ku langkahkan kakiku kearah tangga dan bersiap siap untuk meneriakkan suara ku yang merdu ketika ku lihat alfad sedang berjalan atau bisa dibilang berlari menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang panik, tahu juga dia kalau kita telat. Dengan cepat ku masukkan sarapan alfad ke dalam kotak bekal, dan bi inem memasukkan susu ke dalam botol, lalu memasuki mobil range rover alfad, tak lupa juga dengan si lelet alfad yang mengekor di belakang.

"nih makan, lama banget sih, ngapain sih dikamar mandi, aku tuh ya, pikir kamu itu ketiduran di dalam kamar mandi, kamu itu ya, kita kan harus dateng jam setengah 7 atau setidakny jam 7, dan sekarang bisa dipastikan bahwa kita telat setengah jam, dan pasti di skors sampai jam pelaran ke 4 oleh pak ripto tersayang, dan mungkin saja kita disuruh bantuin guru yang ada di kantor selama kita di skors" omel ku panjang kali lebar kepada alfad

"ya elah, enakkan kita di skors dari pada belajar, hari ini tuh ya, jadwal pak rady sama anak cucuny, setelah itu jadwalny mis maliani, kan gak enak banget mana pak rady ngajar cepet banget lagi, dan mis maliani yang kerjaannya ngoceh aja kan panas nih kuping"

Emang bener sih perkataan si alfad, pak rady itu kalau ngajar pasti bawa anak cucuny, nama anak cucuny ni ya aljabar, garis singgung, bangun datar, bangung ruang dan masih banyak lagi sangking banyaknya, semua muridnya gak ada yang hapal namany. Dan mis maliani, wali kelas 8.3 firdaus class, kelasny si alfad, ngajar mapel ips, tapi itungan mtk nya gak kalah jago dari pak rady, kerjaan ny ngomel, dan mukany tuh gak pernah senyum, kemana mana bawa mistar kayu panjang 50 cm, sekalinya senyum semua siswa dan siswi akan bergidik ngeri, kaki nyut nyuttan lemes gak jelas, tangan dingin, mulut bengkok meringis mata ingin menangis, dan sudah dipastikan kelas banjir keringat.

"bener sih, tapi gak boleh gitu loh, gak baik ngomongin guru dari belakang yang baikny itu ngomongin guru dari depan, haha"

"ehhh itu mah sama aja, lebih sadis malah,"

"eh tapi al, semua orang disekolah gak tau kalau aku itu keluarga adiko, dan gimana juga kalau mereka mau kerja kelompok kerumah, dan misalnya ada apa apa gimana?"

"tenang yang cuma tau kamu adiko cuma aku kok, dan kalau disekolah kita jangan pakai bahasa indo, pakai bahasa palembang aja, jadi gak ada yang aneh, kalau mau kerja kelompok kerumah gak papa kok, asalkan jangan ajak ke kamar kita nanti ajak aja ke kamarny bibi haha, pokony kalau disekolah kita kaya temen aja, kamu kalau ada apa apa bilang sama aku, chat aku lh minimal kalau dikelas, oke? Dan satu lagi gak ada rahasia rahasian, deal? "

" okelah, deal"


End file.
